One Day
by LunarDragonRider87
Summary: Ikuto is back in Japan after ten years of searching for his father, now he is searching for Amu. Amu is in college now and misses Ikuto. with the help of a little cat will these two lovers finally reunite. based off the song called one day from trading yesterday. OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND THE CAT.


**ME: Hi everyone guess what I'm still alive! * does happy dance* **

**Ikuto: DAMMIT! **

**AMU: *holds out hand* you owe me ten bucks XD **

**Ikuto: * grumbles and hands Ten-dollar bill* **

**ME: man u guys are mean... **

**Ikuto: well we did think u were dead... u were gone for ... i don't even remember how long...**

**ME: * knocks out with pan* I hate u... ANYWAY I changed my user name so I will be called luna from now on...**

**mystery: MEOW :3 **

**ikuto: HE IS STILL HERE **

**ME: he is my partner in this, unlike you ikuto XP **

**Amu: he is still cute * pets mystery* **

**Mystery: *purrs and smirks at ikuto* **

**ME: this intro is too long. anyway to those of u who don't know i made a oneshot called one day, but i decided i could do better so here is a remake done a lot better. hope u all like it. ENJOY! XD . and Amu is 22 and Ikuto is 27**

XXX

_**If I could change the currents of our lives**_

_**To make the river flow where its run dry **_

_**To be a prodigal of father time then I...**_

_**would see u tonight... **_

The moon rose high in the midnight sky. shining brightly down on Tokyo along with the stars. along the busy streets walked a man with blue hair and sapphire eyes. His hands in his pant pockets. his eyes scanning the crowd around him ever few minutes. he wore a simple black T-Shirt and jeans, he had on a dark blue jacket with a hood,The violin case strapped to his back, and around his neck hung the dumpty key glittering brightly and reflecting the city lights. That's right everyone it's the one and only Ikuto Tsukiyomi is back. It has been ten years since he set out to find his father, two years since he lost yoru, and one year since he found Aruto. There plane had landed in Tokyo just a few hours before. And while Aruto was reuniting with his family, Ikuto was searching for " his little strawberry" A.K.A Amu Hinamori. Ikuto sighed and looked up at the sparkling stars. Thinking in his head ' I will see you tonight.' And with that thought Ikuto turned right and into the park where Amu saw ikuto playing his violin. All the while unaware of the pair of golden sunset eyes watching him in the bushes.

_**If I could find the years that went away...**_

_**Destroying all the cruelty of faith...**_

_**I must believe that love will find a way**_

_**Tonight...**_

Not that far away, just on the other side of the park walked a girl. One with pink bubblegum hair and honey golden Hinamori. She wore a pair of jeans and a red shirt with a strawberry on it, over it she wore a purple sweater, and around her neck was the humpty lock. For her, though it had only been ten years since Ikuto left, It felt like an eternity. She missed Ikuto a lot, what made it worse was that she her charas left two years ago, thus making her even more lonely. she stopped and looked into the park she had seen him playing his violin. she smiled sadly and began to miss him even more now. She justed wished she could find all the years that went away with him. After he left she realized she loved Ikuto and not Kiddy king. So Amu and Tadase just stayed friends. Now Amu was attending college and has an apartment of her own which was in sight of the park. Amu was about to turn and head towards her Apartment when she heard a rustle in the bushes. she whipped around and saw a cat. It had golden eyes just like Amu's, It's fur was blackish blue, and around his neck was a crescent moon charm **( AU: MYSTERY MAKES HIS PRESENCE KNOWN) **Amu didn't know why but she felt drawn to the cat. It turned and disappeared into the bushes. Amu ran after it, she didn't know why but she felt like it would take her to Ikuto. in her head she thought ' I must believe love will find a way.'

_**Lonely... finds me..one day**_

_**You will come, but i'll wait for love's sake...**_

_**one day ...to be loved...**_

Ikuto continued along the path through the park. his shoes tapped on the concrete. he had hoped that he would run into Amu here. But by the looks of it he was wrong. he decided he needed to sit and think. Heading to the nearest bench, Ikuto sat down and closed his eyes. he felt the wind blow through his hair and face. he sighed in relief and held the lock in his hand. He ran his hand along the edge. It twinkled slightly from the moon and stars light. he opened his eyes and looked at the trees and watched the leaves rustle, in one of the trees he saw a pair of eyes watching him. They were a Golden sunset color much like amu's. he stood up and watched as the thing watching him jumped down from the tree.

**_If I could see beyond the here and now..._**

**_If you could hear me calling you somehow..._**

**_If I could know that love is reaching out to find you with me tonight..._**

Amu ran after the cat. she pushed her legs hoping to keep up with it. The mysterious cat then leapt on a bench and took off its charm. the necklace fell on the bench with a small thud. Amu stopped and look at the cat as it turned and looked at her. The cat motioned its head to the bench and then leapt into the trees before Amu could question anything. She decided she would sit on the bench to think. she sat down and picked up the necklace the cat left there. It was a crescent moon on a thin chain, there were to feathers on the chain either side of the moon. Amu turned it over and saw **M **engraved on the back. Amu sat back and closed her eyes with the moon trapped in her hands.

_**Then hope can make these promises come true...**_

_**Beyond what I could say what love can do..**_

_**With every moment leading me to you tonight... **_

Ikuto stared at the cat that was standing before him. It had blackish blue fur. Ikuto tilted his head slightly, this cat was watching him, why? the cat walked around Ikuto almost studying him. the mysterious cat leapt onto Ikuto's violin case and began pawing at the case. Ikuto narrowed his eyes and thought for a minute, what was this cat trying to tell him? it suddenly came to him, if Amu was at the park she might hear him playing. It was a long shot, but one Ikuto was willing to take. he set his case down and the cat jumped off. Ikuto opened the case and took out the violin. He put it under his chin and began to play. the cat then turned and ran off. Ikuto closed his eyes. Every note played took him one step closer to his Amu.

_**I will stay forever here... until that one day comes..**_

_**Praying time will bring you near...**_

_**I'll... wait... for your love... **_

Amu sat with her eyes closed until she heard rustling again. she opened her eyes and saw the black cat. It leapt into her lap and pawed at the necklace in her hand. amu put it on the little cat and it purred happily. At that moment Amu heard an all to familiar melody. She jumped up and looked around, the sound was to far away to pinpoint where it was. The cat then jumped down and mewed loudly. it turned and ran off. Amu ran desperately after it. This cat knew where Ikuto was, and he was leading her to him. as she ran on farther the song grew louder. she ran faster until she was side by side with the cat. finally she turned right and stopped. there in the moonlight Ikuto stood playing his violin. the cat beside amu smiled happily. amu then finally found her voice and spoke " I-IKUTO!"

**_If I could change the currents of our lives..._**

**_To make the river flow where it's run dry..._**

**_To be a prodigal of father time then I... would see you tonight... _**

" I-IKUTO" Ikuto stopped and his eyes flew open. he looked up and saw his little strawberry standing there with the mysterious cat. Ikuto slowly set down his violin in its case. the cat beside Amu mewed happily and stepped back a little. Amu took a step forward toward him " Ikuto... your b-back" she murmured with tears in her eyes. Ikuto smiled happily and spoke " I am." He then took off and ran to her, Amu leapt up and did the same.

_**Lonely ... finds me.. one day.. you will come.**_

_**but i'll wait... for love's sake...**_

_**One day to be loved(x2) **_

Amu leapt into Ikuto's arms and hugged her tightly. she began to cry into his chest. Ikuto then began to rub her back soothingly and buried his nose in her cat was still watching with a smile on his face. Ikuto then pulled back and pressed his lips onto amu's. she was shocked at first not knowing what to do, but after a few seconds she couldn't help but melt into the kiss. her arms unconsciously wrapped around his neck and his went around her waist. after what seemed like forever he pulled back and said " where do you live Amu?" he asked. she unconsciously pointed to her apartment that was just in sight. "good" he whispered picking her up bridal style. he ran to her apartment, Amu soon began to feel sleepy and whispered her apartment number before sleep took her.

Ikuto chuckled and soon they were at Amu's apartment. he walked in and went to her bedroom. he set her down gently and lay down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and before he fell sleep he whispered in her ear " **_I will stay forever here... I'll wait.. for your love.."_**he then looked the window and saw the little black cat with the necklace around his neck shining brightly. he mouthed a 'thank you' before he finally fell asleep with his little strawberry asleep beside him.

**_ME:_ THAT'S THE STORY I HOPE IT"S GOOD! XD **

**Ikuto: it could have been better...**

**Amu: you should stop being such a critic ikuto**

**me: YEAH WHAT SHE SAID!**

**Ikuto " * covers ears* OUCH STOP YELLING D: **

**ME: *hits in the head with a pan* NO!**

**Ikuto:* on floor in pain* whyyyy...**

**Amu and mystery: O_O'**

**Me: stop judging me... ANYWAY PLEASE R&R **

**mystery: MEOW X3**


End file.
